


Choice (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV Spock (Star Trek), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzineCharisma 2 (1988), which was published by Natasha Solten. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.





	Choice (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzine _Charisma 2 (1988)_ , which was published by Natasha Solten. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Charisma_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

I love you. Is that not enough?  
Must I now find reasons  
why it should be so,  
attempt to impose logic  
upon this purest,  
least logical of emotions?

Where you are concerned  
my logic falters  
and contradictions abound.

All I know is that I _do_ love you.  
I love you because I choose to.  
I love you because I have no choice.

 


End file.
